


Ser Pounce and his Posse

by Lilas (pegasus_01)



Series: Game of Houses [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuffs stick together, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Joffrey Baratheon is an asshole, Ser Pounce protects his human, Tommen is smol bean, and he must be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_01/pseuds/Lilas
Summary: Tommen isn't used to having friends, but he's going to learn very quickly that Hufflepuffs protect their own.





	Ser Pounce and his Posse

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of my GoT/HP crossover AU!!! Takes place shortly after part 2 _Celebratory Raid_ but can be read on its own. My beta requested this fic so it's dedicated to her! We'll see where inspiration takes me next but some people requested a direct sequel to the last part, so I will try to write that :) :)

Tommen climbed the stairs to the quidditch pitch two at a time until he was standing at the bottom steps of the bleachers, several feet from the ground. He wasn't particularly fond of heights, but Gendry and Hot Pie had been harassing him all week about seeing their practice and he couldn't deny the thrill and joy their needling had brought him. They were his first friends, and he couldn't really find it in himself to deny them anything. Especially something as innocent as attending the Hufflepuff quidditch practice. 

He was a little late, but practice was still in full swing and he settled down on a bench to watch. Jojen Reed was circling high above the pitch lazily, likely looking for the golden snitch but apparently not too worried about the rest of the team. Meanwhile, Gendry and Grey Worm were taking aim at Lancel Lannister as he tried to dodge the bludgers and protect the hoops from Podrick and the two other chasers who were taking shots with the ;practice quaffles one after the other. 

A small creak from the entrance to the stands startled him and he looked over to see Jaime Lannister making his way to him. He smiled as the man sat down and made himself comfortable. 

"Hello, Uncle." 

"Hi Tommen. Can't say I was expecting to see you here."

Tommen blushed a little at that and shrugged. "Gendry and Hot Pie insisted. What about you? Do you usually attend quidditch practices?" 

Jamie's lips twitched into a small grin. "No. But your man Gendry roped me into it today." Tommen looked at him curiously. "I don't have any first years to teach how not to fall off a broom, so Gendry asked me to come watch their practice and give them pointers. They're determined to beat Slytherin in the upcoming match." 

"You'd think Gendry would be more weary of besting his crush," Tommen grinned mischievously. 

"Well," Jamie smirked, "I imagine he's been getting a lot of ribbing from his team." 

Tommen scoffed. "That's putting it mildly." 

"Figured. He's got to prove that just because Arya Stark is their new Seeker doesn't mean he's going to go easy on her. Besides, can you imagine what that would do to his chances of wooing her if she heard rumors that he'd let her win?" 

"I don't think she'd like that very much." 

"No, I don't think she would." 

Tommen and Jaime lapsed into a comfortable silence as the Hufflepuff team continued to practice, occasionally breaking it to comment on a particular move the team was trying out or to discuss possible strategies they could employ in their upcoming match. It was an hour into the practice when a dirty and sweaty Gendry flew over to them and hovered at their level. 

"Hi Tommen," he greeted with a grin. "Thanks for coming, Professor Lannister." 

"Well, you know. Anything to help true love," Jamie drawled. 

Gendry blushed bright red. Tommen muffled a snort behind his hands and Gendry glared at him. 

"Anyway," he coughed uncomfortably. "Any thoughts?" 

"You should give your Keeper a break and start throwing those bludgers at your Seeker. He seems a little bored," Jaime said as he pointed at Jojen who was now slumping over his broom as he circles lazily over the pitch. 

Gendry frowned. "Yo, Reed!" he called out and watched as the blond looked over at him without bothering to straighten out. "You catch that snitch yet?" 

"It doesn't want to be caught yet." 

Gendry looked over his shoulder to Grey Worm and narrowed his eyes. A slow smile pulled at the corner of Grey Worm's lips as he flew to a bludger and aimed it at Jojen. 

"Catch this, then," Grey Worm shouted and laughed as the bludger collided with its target, nearly knocking the smaller teen clean off his broom. 

"What was that for?" Jojen screamed as he pulled himself back onto his broom. 

"You think Arya Stark is going to be lazing around on her broom? You better find that snitch in the next half hour. Meanwhile, Grey Worm and I will practice aiming our bludgers at a fast moving target," Gendry replied as he twirled his bat and raced across the pitch. 

Jojen blanched and took off in the opposite direction, swerving sharply as he avoided another bludger Grey Worm shot his way. 

"Well, that's one way to do it," Jamie commented with a wry grin. 

Tommen stayed until the end of practice. His uncle had left about an hour before only to be replaced by Ser Pounce, who was equally (if not better) company. He had just made his way to the entrance of the locker rooms when Ser Pounce leaped out of his arms and crouched in front of him, the fur on his back raised to make him look bigger as he growled and hissed. 

"Awh, if it isn't little Tommen." 

Tommen flinched at the voice and couldn't help but shrink away as his brother made his way toward him, flanked, as usual, by Viserys Targaryen.

"Hi Joffrey," Tommen greeted him softly. 

"What's a little Hufflepuff like you doing out here all alone?" his brother sneered as he crowded Tommen against the wall. "I thought you Hufflepuffs were all about loyalty," he spat out as if the word was venomous. 

"I…" Tommen started but stopped as his brother boxed him between his arms and leaned in. "Joffrey," he whispered pleadingly. 

A yowl was quickly followed by a screech as Joffrey pulled back and shook his leg viciously. He bent over and grabbed the spitting and hissing ball of fur by the scruff and _pulled_ it off his shin where it had dug in claws and fangs, and where Tommen could see blood welling up. 

"Joffrey no! STOP!" Tommen cried as his brother reeled his arm back and _threw_ Ser Pounce away from him. 

"_Arresto momentum!_" a voice shouted from behind him and Tommen watched as Ser Pounce stopped in the air and gently floated down onto the grass. 

He looked back at the door to the locker room and watched as a furious Gendry marched out, wand raised and flanked by Jojen and Grey Worm. Tommen let himself slide to the ground as his friend pulled an arm back and _punched_ his brother in the face. Joffrey yowled for a second time in as many minutes and cupped his hand to his face as blood spurted from his nose. 

"You wanker!" he yelled as he staggered back into Viserys, who held him up by the bicep. "You're going to regret this, Waters!" 

"Make me," Gendry growled. He took a step forward and watched with smug satisfaction asJoffrey squirreled back and put Viserys between them. "Tommen is ours now. He's a Puff. So you mess with him or Ser Pounce, you mess with us." He waited a beat, watching as Joffrey glared from behind Viserys. "Is that clear?" 

Joffrey sneered, his lip curling in distaste. "This isn't over," he said toward the group of Hufflepuffs as he walked away, pulling Viserys with him. 

Tommen watched him leave with no small amount of astonishment and turned to look at Gendry with wide eyes. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Grey Worm dropped Ser Pounce in his arms. He automatically curled his hands around the soft fur and held his cat to his chest. 

"Thank you," he whispered. 

Gendry shrugged. "Don't mention it." 

"You are a Puff now," Grey Worm said as he placed a hand on Tommen's shoulder. "You are family." 

"And family looks out for each other," Jojen continued. "Come on. It's almost time for dinner and I'm starving!" 

Tommen watched as Gendry knocked into Jojen and Grey Worm rolled his eyes at their antics as Jojen shoved him back. He buried his face into Ser Pounce's soft fur to hide his smile. 

"Family…" he whispered. He held Ser Pounce away from him so he could look at him. "What do you think Ser Pounce?" The cat gave a soft mewl. "Yeah, I think I like it too." 

He let the cat jump out of his arm, and raced after him as the feline caught up to his friends and twined around Gendry's leg as they made their way to the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me at my Tumblr [shoutitallout](https://shoutitallout.tumblr.com/)


End file.
